Emily Nightshade
Emily Nightshade is currently an assasin class elf who had a short time with McGregor 's party. After reuniting with her brother she decided to go back to her homeland. After leaving the group she was attacked and later joined a brigand guild, and later left for personal reasons. Background Emily grew up on the streets of a human town, outcast by her heritage, abandoned by her family. She survived by stealing food from side venders, on the downside of being caught, getting beaten severely. Do to this she has developed issues with others, and often hides out of sight. By living this life she has grown into an outcast, but has retained very valuable skills. After years of stealing she became quick adept at it, enough to eventually call herself a Rogue . Personality Emily has become extremely hostile towards most others, especially humans. She bares a sense of loss living on the streets and wants above all else to find out why her family abandoned her. When treated with hospitality at first sight she feels at ease, not knowing what to make of people being nice to her, seeing it as a first, or a sign of weakness in herself. After seeing Xenia's outward compassion, she started to slowly open up to the party , even talking of small parts of her thieving days. Class Emily is a rogue -assassin. This means she have the traits and abilities of both classes, and is able to utilize the special techniques of each. Rogue As a rogue she has learned the ability to use knives successfully in combat. Being able to keep up against other basic weapon users. Her speed has increased as she gains knowledge in combat. She slowly learned when to strike, waiting for her opponent to be weak, then hitting hard and slaying enemies. She, however, isn't physically very strong. So to maximise what she can do, she hones and practices her speed and dexterity . Instead of strength she relies of being faster than her opponent, this is how she learns Deft Strike. Assassin When she joins the brigand guild she gains experience necessary to be in this class. Little is known of how she obtains this status. Though we learn that she is now extremely profficient in all Rogue techniques, as well as the dagger throwing techinique of the assassins. Abilities Emily has primarily been seen weilding knives in simple combat and mellee. She has however been noted to have learned all basic rogue techniques. Techniques Emily has been noted to have learned all basic rogue techniques, such as Deft Strike. Powerful slashing and piercing moves. As an assasin she has further learned to throw knives with pinpoint accuracy, wit ha tech called S'''ure Strike. '''As well as other stealthy fighting attacks and tactics. Story Goblins Den After McGregor and Xenia walk into the cave they spot Emily, she pulls out a dagger and prepars to strike. That's when Xenia steps forward and asks her who she is and what her name is. Struck with such kindness, she addresses herself as Emily Nightshade the Elf , and that she has never met anyone as nice as them. She then agrees to join McGregor's party , to help retrieve Traevus ' box. After going deeper into the cave, deeper than Emily ever dared to go, they spot a white sleeping baby dragon. Struck with Awe and fear she looks to McGregor. He tells them, to do this they'll need help, they go back to town to try to recruit some assistance. Aftermath Once there is no need for help in the Dragon's Den and Traevus' box has been found, Emily no longer needs to stay in Nen and realizes this. Her immediate play is to leave and go back to her clan where she may be more needed, and more rewarded. Her clan is the only place where her loyalty lies. Category:Characters